Betting on Love
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: Semi-AU. Emma and Regina have become friends over time, but now Emma wants more. What happens when the entire town is betting on the love life of the mayor and the savior? **Loosely based on an OTP prompt from Tumblr.**
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings, my lovelies. How is everyone? I've been gone a while, and we are blaming both life and writer's block. I'm back though, and I have a brand new short multichapter story for you. It is inspired by a prompt and conversations with my dear friend, who also writes fanfiction, MissaSissa. You should check out her stories! As always, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Betting on Love, a SwanQueen story**

**Started…April 21, 2019**

**Chapter One: **

Emma briefly contemplated hitting the snooze button on her phone and burrowing back under the comforter. However, she forced herself to get up on time. She had another full day of paperwork at the station, but Regina would be there today. The mayor claimed that was the only way that the sheriff completed the files on time. Emma wondered what would happen if the brunette found out that was only because she was trying to impress her? Opening the wooden doors to the cabinet, Emma glanced through her wardrobe. The blonde knew that some outfit wasn't going to impress her friend, but it wouldn't hurt. Right? After all, wasn't Regina always telling her that outfits and first impressions matter? Well, this wasn't a first impression, because that ship sailed a long time ago. Today was going to be better than a first impression, because Emma wanted this day to stand out to them both in the years to come.

She had picked out a simple outfit, but it was still essentially her style. Tugging her boots on, she grabbed the phone off the nightstand. Nearly stumbling down the stairs in her excitement, she was grateful for her father's impeccable timing. "Easy there, sweetheart. The station isn't going anywhere." Emma blushed as her father winked at her as he steadied her. He had always seemed to be more in tune with her, and he figured out her feelings…before she did.

"Hey, Ma. Grandma made pancakes…and a lot of other stuff." Henry wrinkled his nose as he glanced at the counter in front of him. She had to admit that Mary Margaret was slowly going more overboard with each meal. "Hey, kid." Walking over towards her son, she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Regina's already been by, huh?" Henry nodded at her question as a plate was shoved in her face.

"You should eat, Emma." She really didn't want to eat the pancakes, or anything else from the buffet of things on the counter. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother, no. The blonde had to admit that the woman was trying to be more accepting of…things, but Emma had a feeling that it wouldn't be stretching to her feelings for the mayor. Breakfast seemed to stretch on forever, but she finally finished two pancakes. She was only going so far with this compromise thing. It was still weird that she was pretty much the same age as her parents. Besides, she really couldn't stand some of the things Mary Margaret said. Her mother was stuck in the past and continued to hold onto this idea that they would return to the forest and things would continue the way they had before the curse. Emma didn't agree with this, and she had a feeling most of the town agreed with her.

Placing her plates in the sink, she turned back to Henry. "Your mom likes her coffee black, right?" Henry nodded. "Yeah. She says it keeps her sharp, but I think it's nasty." Emma had to agree about that. "Yeah, it's not the best. Are you ready, kid? I can walk you to the bus stop." Henry just looked at Mary Margaret. "That's okay, Ma. I'll just go with grandma today." Looking at her mother to confirm, she slid her jacket on, and tried to not look overexcited. "Okay. Thanks, m…Mary Margaret. I will see everyone later."

Slipping out the door to ignore any possible questions, Emma hurried down to her car. Making her way to Granny's, she smiled to herself. Today was going to be the day that she made Regina know just how she felt.

************************************ Betting on Love ********************************************

The silver bell announced her arrival at the diner, and looking around, she could see the same people in their same places. Didn't they ever deviate from whatever routine was set by the curse? She had to hand it to Regina, not that she would admit it out loud. Making them relive essentially the same day over and over like some kind of Groundhog Day, before it was a film, was its own personal hell. Sitting at the counter, she didn't even have time to say anything before Ruby was sliding a full cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Thanks, Ruby." Taking a sip, she glanced at the waitress. Ruby was her mother's best friend, but the two women had become friends in their own right. Solving a supposed murder tends to have that affect. She should really be going to the station and working, but she didn't want to appear too desperate.

"So, are you going to finally admit your feelings to Regina?" Emma just looked at her friend. Should she play stupid?

"I don't know what you're…is it that obvious?" She was going to feign ignorance, but Ruby always had a way of just knowing things. Wait…if she knew, did that mean her mother knew?

"The whole town can see it sister. In fact, I have bet running on it. Go for it already, would you?" Turning her head, Emma just glanced at Grumpy. He was eating his bacon with coffee, as usual.

"You have a bet running on whether I tell Regina that I…like her as more than a friend? Seriously? Is mining that boring now?" Grumpy just ignored her and turned his attention back to the plate of bacon.

"See?" Ruby piped up, as she topped off the dwarf's coffee. "I told you she wouldn't like the idea. If that's how _she_ reacts, then you know the mayor is only going to have a worse reaction." Rolling her eyes, Emma stood up.

"You know what? I have to get to the station. Can I get a…" Emma stopped short as Ruby placed two piping hot to-go cups in front of her. "How did you…never mind. Thanks." Setting a folded five on the counter, she grabbed the cups and left the two gossiping citizens behind. She had things to do, and with any luck, things would end at the diner today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings, my lovelies. How is everyone this week? I am going to be adding a new chapter every Saturday. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, or followed the first chapter. It is much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. There will be a bit of almost pranking in this story. They will be baiting the other to see who folds first. If you have any suggestions of how they can achieve this goal, without leaving the realm of general audiences, please feel free to send me a message. Outlandish bets on the couple via Rumple will also be appreciated. Any ideas that are received and used will be given a shout-out in the appropriate chapter. Also, I don't own the lyrics to "Best Love Song" by T-Pain ft. Christ Brown. Now, on to the story!_

_P.S. If there are any italics in the story, then it's internal dialogue or thinking/talking to self._

_P.P.S. May 7 update. I was fully planning to update this story on Saturday, but there has been a lot going on lately. I just wasn't in the right mindset to write, but it's better for now. I do apologize, but I will be trying to update every Saturday._

**Betting on Love, a SwanQueen story**

**Updated on…May 7, 2019**

**Chapter Two:**

Emma really wanted to ignore her age, and just skip right on into the station. She refrained from doing so, however, because she didn't want to appear immature, or worse, desperate. The blonde didn't mean to stare, not really, but she couldn't help herself. Regina was sitting at the main desk, which wasn't that unusual. The unusual part was that the mayor was wearing jeans. Mind you, they were on the verge of being trousers, but the brunette was rocking the slightly casual look.

"Would you like to take a picture, Miss Swan?" The quip was missing the bite it once held, and there was a hint of a smile on the older woman's face. Shaking out of her trance, Emma grinned. "Sorry, 'Gina. I was just surprised to see you in jeans." Regina had tried to get her to drop the silly nickname to no avail, but she didn't seem to really mind it anymore. "Here you go," she said, setting the cup of black coffee in front of her friend," Henry mentioned that you left pretty early."

Sitting down at her own desk, Emma nearly groaned at the number of files on her desk. She had grown to love her job as sheriff, but she didn't care for the paperwork. Did it really matter if there was a file on Pan? It's not like anyone was going to forget the pesky, overgrown child anytime soon. Did she really need to document the horrid time? Emma was convinced that this was Regina's secret way of making her suffer. Sighing, she slid out of her jacket, and settled into updating some of the older files. The blonde noticed Regina sipping the drink with a surprised look on her face.

"How did you know that I prefer my coffee black?"

_Should I tell her that I notice every little thing about her? I could tell her a lot of her little quirks. She bites her lip when she's really concentrating on something in front of her. Her eyes aren't fully brown, because there are tiny specks of gold. She doesn't like chocolate for some reason. I never see her eating it. Oh. I should really answer her. This is getting awkward._

"Henry. He uh mentioned that you don't like creamer or anything. He also thinks that it's quite bitter." Emma chuckled at their son's assessment of Regina's drink choice. Regina merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you often talk about me with our son?" Emma could tell that her face was blushing, and merely ducked her head behind the computer screen. She was suddenly really interested in the computer screen. _Yes. He figured out my feelings before I did._

*********************** Betting on Love *****************************

Stretching back in her chair, Emma sighed, blowing a stray hair out of her face. She had considered cutting her blond locks but chickened out. Her long hair had become a sort of security blanket, and she wasn't ready to get rid of it just yet. Picking up her phone, she selected her music app. It was just a little too quiet in here, and she could really use a pick-me-up. Scrolling through her long list of songs, she tried to find something that wouldn't shock the mayor. She could also use this to her advantage, and hope that her friend could maybe read between the lines, or well, read between the lyrics.

What song would work though? It had to be something serious, but not over the top and mushy. It should really have a decent beat, but nothing overwhelming. Her gaze fell on T-Pain, and she couldn't think of a better song. This could do just the trick, or backfire. Shrugging, Emma hit the play button.

**Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,****  
****I'm about to take you to a whole another level****  
****DJ turn off what you're playing,****  
****I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying****  
****Because this girl means so much to me,****  
****And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me****  
****And if I wanna take her home****  
****It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio**

The blonde had returned to her task of updating the files and was just about zoned out, when she heard a female voice singing. Emma didn't remember that part of the song and looked up. She was surprised to see the mayor's mouth moving in time with the song. _I know that Regina likes music and things, but I really didn't think that r and b would be up her alley. Should I say something, or just enjoy this other side of her?_

"I can practically hear the gears turning in your mind, Miss Swan. If you must know, I decided to branch out and listen to something other than Mozart." Chuckling, Emma responded.

"You're really something, you know? You're wearing jeans and listening to T-Pain. What's next?"

Regina's expression was unreadable. "Yes well, I'm not that different. I won't be eating fried food anytime soon." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Regina stood up. "Speaking of which, why don't I get us some lunch, and I'll even go to Granny's. I'll be back soon."

Before Emma could respond to anything, Regina was out the door. _Well, this should be interesting._

************************************ Betting on Love *****************************************

(The remainder of this chapter will be more from Regina's point of view.)

Regina could hear the silence descend upon the diner before she even opened the door. She couldn't help but feel that she would never be rid of the stigma that came from being the Evil Queen. Oh, well. She didn't need them, or anyone really. That wasn't true, because she needed her son…and she wasn't entirely hating the Savior's company these days. Approaching the counter, she sat on one of the stools, next to Grumpy. Ignoring the dwarf, the brunette turned her attention to Ruby, and smiled.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you, today?" The silence deepened even further, if that were a thing. Ruby just glared at the diner, and slowly the normal murmurs returned.

"Don't mind them, Regina. Things are fine. You're looking…chipper today." Regina had reluctantly come to respect the younger girl. She was friendly, which could have been annoying, but she wasn't afraid of Regina, which the mayor found refreshing. Normally, people would cower or run from her.

"Yes well, things aren't too bad, I suppose. I'm here to get lunch for Mi-Emma and I." Ruby grinned at her, almost too excitedly.

"Ooo did Emma finally say something to you? I'm so happy. Do you want the usual for both of you?"

"Yes. Our normal order…wait. Say something about what?" Regina was thoroughly confused. Ruby's gaze faltered as she suddenly went to fill the order.

"Did Emma say anything to you about liking you as more than a friend? That's what she's talking about." Regina looked over to her right and managed to keep the surprise off her face. Grumpy had invited himself to the conversation. "There's a bet running on who speaks up first."

"What are you talking about, dwarf? We're just friends." Grumpy merely snorted in response.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really thought that Emma said something, and I don't want to say anything else. I just…is it possible that maybe you like her that same way?" Ruby had rejoined the conversation after setting a to-go bag and two cups in front of the mayor.

Regina was about to refuse the idea, because that just couldn't be true. However, the brunette found herself pausing to think about the thought.

_I couldn't like her as more than a friend. Right? _Her thoughts drifted through the past couple of weeks. _I could see where she might, but why? Nothing works out with anyone I may or may not like. Maybe I do have feelings for Emma, but it would be better for everyone if I just squashed them. _Regina was about to once more voice the denial but stopped as an image of the blonde lost in thought came to the front of her mind. _She was so focused on that stupid report. I guess I wanted to be around her more and used them as an excuse. No one really cares about those files. She was just hunched over, and she was just so…_ damn. There was denying it, and Regina found that she didn't want to ignore the feelings that had apparently been buried. Looking up at Ruby, she spoke carefully as she grabbed the bags and cups.

"I need to go back to the station," the mayor turned to Grumpy, "and you can put me down on that bet you're running. Emma will speak up first." Leaving them both behind her, she left the diner. She could hear them 'whispering.'

"This changes everything. You know that Regina is going to try and get her to confess."

Grinning to herself, she let the door close behind her. _Emma will confess first…after I make things interesting and up the stakes._


End file.
